Maternity
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: When all the Angband fortress seems to be in a bad time, Mairon discovers "she" is pregnant. Yaoi/slash SauronXMorgoth, but not M-preg. Mairon will turn into a woman to get pregnant. Some sex scenes will take part in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is my first fiction first written in English. I have already translated some fanfics of mine to English, which I had written first in Portuguese, my native language. But I have decided writing this fic in English because almost all the return and reviews I have received for this couple was in English or Spanish. Brazilian people in general do not read or write with "angbang" or even any Silmarillion pair... so I am trying this experience.

If my English is not so good, I am sorry. This is, as told before, not my first language, but I will try to do my best.

Thanks for the attention!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Maternity**_

The people from Tol in Gaurgoth was waiting for some instructions about how to act. All of them were outcast from their isle and home, and now didn't have a place to go or live. There were rumours about their lord, Mairon, had been won by Lúthien and Huan, and then he ran away for not being slain. Well, truth or lie, the fact was that they were with no home anymore.

So they were told to be reunited in some dark field near Angband for receiving orders and directions from Mairon himself. And soon he appeared. His tall, almost divine figure was stunning and at the same time intimidating. When he arrived, almost all the creatures, wargs and orcs, vampires and trolls, became silent. But to hush the rest of the few creatures which didnt stay totally quiet, he just said once:

\- Silence!

All obeyed. He gave a long, cold, piercing look to all of them and then said:

\- I know you are with no place to go now. You have no good space or even rooms here in Angband. So, I am going to give you a place in Dorthonion. I have talked myself with our lord Melkor and he told me that I can build a fortress there. But this fortress will be secret. I want NO talking about that, NO idiots wanting to show off the place only to seem "great" or something like that. The best way to act is in silence. Now, the elves are in too many places of this forest. They go to Dorthonion sometimes. So, if some of you can slay or just capture some elves, but in SILENCE and in a secretive way, you will be recompensated. Each of you. The elves are the guilty ones for now you don't have Tol in Gaurhoth anymore. Therefore, they need to be destroyed and slain. But in SILENCE.

The maia put so much strengh in this word, that the total silence seemed to be even more "silenced" than before.

\- Good now? Understood? Nice. I can be generous to my followers, but I am NOT a fool being. Those who work well will be highly rewarded. Those who work badly or simply don't work will be exemplarily punished. This is justice. This is the lemma of Angband. Work well and you will be well. Work in silence and stealth, and you will be in my favour. Do the contrary, and you will not survive in the new fortress and under my domain. Was I clear?

Everyone just nodded. Still with his haughty look, Mairon finalized his speech:

\- Now you are liberated, but soon the works will start in the forest. Be prepared.

With no more thing to say, the maia just turned away and went to Angband inside. The people from Tol in Gaurhoth started talking and deliberating among themselves what was going to happen in the forest. Mairon didn't confirm about the assault made by Lúthien and Huan, but that didn't matter now. What could matter was the new fortress. What could be that? How much time would be taken to build such a new place for everyone to live?

It was too soon to know all that questions, even for Mairon. He was still worried about his own humilliation and defeat toward a maiden and a dog - even both of them had an "Ainu" origin. He couldn't stand against two Ainu powers together, but he couldn't seem to be weak or defeated to his servants and followers.

His master, Melkor, was once his worst worry. He thought his lord wouldn't pardon him, but he not just pardoned but still gave him permission to build a new fortress and a new realm for himself¹. It seemed that Melkor didn't mind so much about the lost Silmaril, once he forgot the things easily and didn't have much discipline and patience to finish what he started. In this point, Mairon was his main source of help: he liked to use all the power of the mighty vala and put it in order, to discipline everything. An so on, the partnership of both, dark maia and vala, could exist successfully this way.

Mairon even offered himself to find the Silmaril and claim it back from Carcharoth, and if he could act sooner the jewel would be in the power of Melkor again. But Melkor didn't want it, he started searching for Mairon for a too long time, while he was hidden in Dorthonion. This was his fault. He lost Carcharoth and the Silmaril only because he concentrated his efforts in finding his most trustful and loyal servant. Mairon got happy with this, but... he knew. The most rational and useful way of doing things would be finding the Silmaril, not himself. But the vala always has done everything guided by emotion.

And now he, Mairon, needed to act with all his rationality in order to not let everything be lost by the impulsiveness of Melkor.

He arrived in the throne's room and Melkor was there - smiling, receiving him as if nothing has happened.

\- How are you, my beautiful minion?

\- I am fine, my lord. Thank you for your concerning. But... we need to give the lesser servants from Tol in Gaurhoth a new home.

\- That is good for me. Did you talk to them?

\- Yes. Soon the fortress will start being built. But I need to know... while the fortress is not done, where will they sleep and eat?

\- We have some extra rooms here in Angband. That will be enough for some time.

The maia stood in front of his master, as if he wanted to ask something only with his golden look. The vala noticed he wanted to say something, and then told him:

\- Do you need anything else, my dear?

\- ...if it would not be very boresome for you... my lord... I would like to know where I would stay.

\- Heh! With me, of course!

-...I am very thankful for your mercy, my lord, but... in Tol in Gaurhoth I used to have my own room.

-... What is the matter about being with me in my own room? All my servants would like to have this glory! Are you in disdain about staying with me in my own room?!

\- Of course not, my lord! It is a very good thing for me, but... I wouldn't like to bother you in your private space...

The vala smirked to his blond lieutenant and then embraced him by the waist.

\- My darling... you are never bothering. How could I be bad in sharing my own room with such a beautiful, sweet and at the same time fierce being like you?

Then the vala kissed the lips of his servant and lover. Mairon smiled and then went to the private room of the vala - and now his own too, and sighed. He loved Melkor more than anything in his life - even than himself. But their relation could be successful only because they lived separated. Once in the past, Melkor in Utumno, Mairon in Angband; then, after the destruction of Utumno, Melkor in Angband and Mairon in Tol in Gaurhoth. They communicated frequently, had encounters, but all the things were separated. Melkor with his servants and fortress, Mairon with his servants and fortress; everything could be just nice then.

But both of them together, even in the same room, would not be a nice thing. The maia knew of their love² and knew it was pretty real, but at the same time his rationality showed the reasons why they were so different from each other: Mairon the order and discipline, the sharpen but strictly calculated cirurgical cut. Melkor the strenght, the fight, the smash, the chaos himself. Would this mixture be well succeeded if being put so close one to another?

"I don't know", he sighed another time, then came out to supervise some more tasks and servants.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹See the fic "A demanda de Mairon", in this fic I tell about the Silmaril stealing and the absence of the maia in Dorthonion - while Melkor gets mad, lol!_

_²See the fic "Medo de amar". In this fic finally Melkor declares his love to Mairon... xDDD _

_OK, I think this chapter was not so difficult. I think about translating some fictions in Portuguese to English only for the readers can be well situated and don't need to translate the texts themselves. I luv this pair sooo much, so I am wiling of doing this effort. _

_One more note: Mairon in my fics uses to have sex (a very rough and intense sex - but all consensual) with Melkor; sometimes he makes love in a woman form (if he can be a bat or a wolf, well, a woman would not be difficult) and in one of these times Mairon will be pregnant, that's why the title "maternity". So if you don't like these contents, please read another thing. _

_I hope I can continue it soon!_

_Kisses to everyone! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

The problems already started in the first days. Mairon didn't allow himself so much rest because he wanted to restore the order in Angband as soon as possible, and also wanted to regain the good image among his own minions, once he was recently defeated by Lúthien and Huan. So he worked day after day, night after night. As he was not truly incarnated and only using a "fána", it was easier for him spending too much time with no sleep or rest.

But Melkor was different. Since he took the silmarils for himself, he couldn't change his form anymore. This meant he was totally incarnated, with a "hroa", and could not disincarnate easily like the other Ainur. So, he needed rest and sleep. He could stay some nights with no sleeping, but after some time his body just claimed it.

And Mairon also started being clamed by his lord, more and more frequently...

One night, the maia was too occupied with his new experiments in magick, trying to achieve more and more protection to Angband and even more offensive attack and fearful feelings for those who would be enchanted by him, when...

...he listened to someone knocking on the door.

With his usual arrogant frown, he told loudly:

\- Who dares to interrupt my magick experiments just in the middle of the night?!

\- It's me, your lord.

It was Melkor. Imediately the maia changed his tone of voice and opened the door - which was previously closed with his own magical powers due to anyone enter there with no permission. He saw his lord and bowed to him.

\- My lord, I am sorry for this, but... I need to practice my magickal powers...

\- I thought it was too late and you would like to sleep...

Mairon smiled, and answered:

\- My lord, I don't use to sleep frequently...

\- No? Ah yes, you have a "fána"... I have forgotten this detail... but you can sleep, can't you?

\- Y-yes, my lord, if I want, I can. But... I think all time would be precious for us in this difficult time.

\- Don't you want to sleep with me...?

\- I want, my lord, but the duties are the duties...

\- And what about the duties you have toward your lord?

\- They are related to the stronghold...

\- Not all, my dear. Not all. Come, I am waiting for you in my bed. Totally naked.

Mairon smiled, but inside he thought it could not be good to be guided by the vala's impulses and ignore the practical issues of life. His master could wait for the sex until the next day, but no... he wanted it right now.

"Well, he is my lord and my lover, so I need to be ready for him."

So Mairon took his most beautiful and bright form, and put too much seduction in this form, and then went to the private rooms of his lord. Being inside it, it was all dark. He took off all his clothing and laid on the bed. His lord was also there - totally naked as he said. The maia smiled, thinking about the great night they would have.

\- My lord... I am here, ready for you.

\- Hun... ah, yes. Good night, my beautiful magician.

So Melkor embraced the body of his servant, but... did nothing else. Soon he was sleeping and snoring.

"Eh, doesn't he want any love?!", Mairon thought, totally frustrated. "He just called me here to... literally sleep with him?! No, I cannot lose my time this way"!

Taking some care for not waking up the vala, he tried to get out of the bed, but Melkor embraced him even more tightly and swung a leg over his body, making the "escapade" even more difficult.

\- Mairon... - he told, his sleepy voice seeming caring but at the same time almost frightening - So good to sleep with such a warm body like yours in my arms...

\- My lord...

\- Tell me, my brightest jewel.

\- Aren't we going to... make any love?!

\- Ah, not today. Too many servants bothering me, too many wargs, too much everything. I just want to sleep, my dear...

\- So, please, release me to deal with the magick once more...

\- No. I want to sleep into your warm embrace... my dearest bitch...

Mairon sighed. And the worst part was that he wasn't sleepy at all. So he stood too many hours awoke, only watching his lord sleep and sometimes be semi-awake only to tell something like "So good to have you here" or "What a nice smell you have, my bitch".

When it was almost dawn, the maia finally slept. But soon his lord woke him...

\- Mairon...

\- Hun...? Good morning, my lord. Can I now deal with the magick issues?

\- No... I have something here for you.

Then the dark vala took the right hand of his servant and put it on his masculinity. Mairon got surprised.

"He is now ready, after all this rest", thought the maia.

So they started kissing but the vala soon told his intentions.

\- Mairon... it doesn't mean exactly that I want to have sex...

\- B-but my lord, you are...

\- I want you to suck me, my dearest bitch...!

Mairon smiled. He liked so much to pleasure his lover, so that would not be any bad for him. The vala sat on the bed, so then Mairon crouched in front of him and started sucking that splendid lenght. His lover moaned and in his impulsivity thrusted in and out his maia's mouth. Mairon started caressing his thigs without leaving the pleasant sucking activity he was taking part in. Near the orgasm, the vala pulled the blond hair of his wonderful maia and then climaxed inside his mouth, moaning loud and then his dedicated servant swallowed all the nectar of his loved master.

Melkor took some time to rest and then the maia told him:

\- Now it is time to work again-

\- No. I want to suck you now.

\- Me...?

\- Yes. I love to taste you, my dear...

Then, Mairon didn't have any choice but parting his legs and exposing his own lenght to the lust of his lover. The maia started gasping, the inevitable pleasure taking part of his body, but his mind was still in the magick practice he didn't end the last night. However his master gave him so much pleasure, that he was obliged to forget the magick a little bit...

\- Yes, my lord... oh yes, suck me so good...!

The vala continued stimulating the masculinity of his minion, until Mairon pulled the long black hair of his lord and came screaming his master's name, while his lover, totally pleased in hearing his maia's adoration toward himself even in the orgasm, also swallowed all the essence of his climax.

Both of them rested a little after that, Melkor whispering in his ear: "So good to taste you, my darling", while Mairon smiled tiredly, laying his magnificent blond head in his lover's chest.

\- My lord... my dearest master... you pleasure me so well... but now I need to work.

\- And aren't you going to bath with me?

\- Oh yes... but please, after that...

-...yes, after that you can make your precious magick.

\- Thank you for your comprehension...

Then they bathed together, kissing and petting a lot, but Mairon was in a hurry to start all his work again, and although he didn't want to be rude with his master and lover, he was really anxious to develop his magickal abilities again. But a little before he could go, Melkor told softly in his ear:

\- My dear, come in a woman shape tonight. I am really missing your soft pretty pussy...

Mairon smiled maliciously and nodded, giving his master a last kiss for a while. Then he started working hard, during all the day, in his magickal deeds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night with the female form of his beautiful minion was splendid to Melkor. He was wonderful in both forms - male and female - but Melkor liked female forms anyway too, so he asked him to stay in that beautiful, curvy woman body for more some days.

\- Please, my darling... I love these tits, this pussy, your female voice moaning my name while I pleasure you...

\- No problems, my dear master - "she" told then, surprised in seeing Melkor asking him something, with "please" and not true orders...

In fact, they were living more like husband and wife than master and servant. But even though Mairon respected the vala so much to not obey his will. In fact, since he started his service to Melkor, almost all the things were so pleasant for him to do, that he did not need to do things only because Melkor ordered. One of the few things the maia didn't want to obey but needed to, was not searching the lost silmaril; but he was going to do this for his master and not for himself. So when the vala ordered him not to go in search for the jewel, he obeyed - and knew right after that his lord preferred to lose the gem instead of putting in danger "the most precious jewel of his kingdom" - Mairon himself...

That was so good! To know being loved by the god he so much adored, for millenia. He, Melkor, was so unwilling to love due to all the rejection all Arda had given him - but after all those years of dedication from Mairon, the vala seemed to trust someone again to love. Now, despite the bad moment of having Tol in Gaurhoth taken from himself, Mairon could have some consolation staying all this time in his master's arms. Of course, there were some "adjusts" about Melkor's necessity of "being loved" - not only in sex but in sleeping together, wanting more and more that attention from his most loyal minion - and the work needed in Angband. But Mairon could conciliate both in some time. He always told his lord: "You are right, my dear. But..." and then told him all the reasons for needing to work so much.

Melkor sometimes told him: "But don't you love me? Your duty is toward your master", and Mairon patiently answered: "Yes, my lord, I love you so much that I want to make your fortress and power mightier and mightier, and then give you all the glory in Arda the others had denied. I work so much, all these hours, not for my triumph but for yours. Because I love you so much, I work for you so much".

And then, with some difficulty but with no further complains, Melkor agreed with his maia.

Mairon wanted to use his feminine form to achive some higher levels in dark magick, so he called some other feminine entities due to enhance the magickal power and practice magickal defense and attack with them. But in the end of some of these days, tha maia did not come back to their private room.

Melkor was worried about that and looked for his servant, but he was in no place in Angband. The bad remembering of the time he was in Dorthonion and didn't come back right after the steal of the silmaril took his mind, and then he thought what occasionated his absence.

The vala didn't need to worry so much however. When it was already late night, Mairon came back with a sad expression in his face.

\- Mairon... what happened to you?

\- My lord... I have some news.

\- What? Was there any attack? Did anyone do anything to you? Was any warg slain?

\- No. Nothing to do with enemies.

\- So why are you so disappointed?

\- Today me and some feminine entities were concentrating our powers in some magickal practices, and... I fainted.

\- Why?

\- All the other women didn't faint, so I thought that to be very strange because I am one of the most powerful even among the Maiar...

\- So what was the reason for this?

-...I am going to tell. Some feminine entities helped me to awake and then a woman who takes care of the men's spouses of our armies examinated me.

\- So...?

\- She told me... I am pregnant!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_All the thing just started! How will the Dark Lord react to this? Is he liking the idea of being a daddy? Or not? And Mairon, how will "she" be as a mother? All surprises to the next chapter!_

_Please don't be so shocked about my obscene language... I use this all the time in my Portuguese fics! xD But with so much love combined... xD_

_Usually I give more attention and description to the lemon, but today I didn't give it so much because the chapter cannot be so long like the others, when I dedicate the writing so much to the sexual act... and because the main theme of the fic is the pregnancy, not the sex itself._

_About all the "fána" and "hroa" thing: "fána" is the temporary body used by Ainur, and Melkor one day had one too, but after he stole the Silmarils he became totally incarnated, incapable to change his form and then he gained a "hroa". I think Melian also gained a "hroa" to get pregnant of Lúthien. Mairon still had a "fána" because he was always more prudent than his lord and only lost his total ability of body-shaping in the fall of Númenor..._

_Kisses to everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

The Dark Lord blinked some times, still processing the whole idea in his mind.

\- Are... are you pregnant of a child of mine?

-...yes.

The vala reaction was everything Mairon could not expect. Melkor embraced the maia so tightly he could barely breathe.

\- I am going to be a father...! Mairon, what a happy thing! Imagine, if the child would have your wisdom and my strength, he will be invincible!

\- Huh... and if he would have my lack of hability in combat or yet your impulsiveness, or still both together, he will get too many troubles in life...

\- Please, do not be pessimistic! Oh Mairon, a heir came from you! I could not imagine how could an Ainu with a fána be pregnant, but...

\- I think I stood a little longer incarnated than a temporary body could be expected to. So I think the body interpreted this as a signal of "hey, now I can work as a truly incarnated body". And yours... your hroa is already totally incarnated.

\- Yes. And this provided us the skill of procriation. Mairon, I am so happy...!

Melkor kissed the maia's face, something he was not so willing of doing, but he did. And soon the vala noticed the still sad looking in his lieutenant's face.

\- Mairon... are you not happy? You are going to give birth of a child of mine!

\- I thought you would not like the idea of being a father. But you loved it...!

\- And what is the problem?

-...I do not want to be a mother!

\- Why?

\- I don't feel like a "woman" myself. I took a feminine form to pleasure you better in the bed, but in truth I feel more like a male.

\- This is an easy issue. After the birth you can take a manly form again. Can not you?

\- I don't know. I am afraid that with this pregnancy, my fána has turned into a hroa.

-...well, it is not too bad being totally incarnated. I can say this for me...

For a second, Mairon thought about himself incarnated in that woman body forever. During the rest of eternity.

\- NO, I don't want to have a permanent form forever! I don't!

\- Be calm! Perhaps you can change your form again... you just need to wait for the birth moment...

The words of his master did not please the maia. He was still afraid. A pregnancy was not in his plans - not now, nor never.

\- I don't like children - Mairon started saying, more to himself than to Melkor - They mess everything. They are an endless source of noise and crying. They are terrible! I definitely do not want to be a mother!

\- Mairon! I thought it would be a pride for you to give birth to a son of mine!

\- No! I am sorry, but this time it is not a good thing for me! I don't want this child!

Melkor got totally horrorized. His obedient maia was contesting a desire of his master!

\- Mairon, you will bear this child. Aule had the dwarves, I am going to have my own children too!

\- Aule didn't need to impregnate Yavanna, he made the dwarves himself! It is not fair to give me such a burden when I don't want this!

\- But you will bear my child!

Then the dark vala grabbed the maia's shoulders and told in front of his face:

\- You will take care of this child, as your duty as mother! If I know of this child being miscarried, I will take off your damn fána and send you naked to Valinor, as I told I would do in case of treachery! You will have my baby!

\- And if the miscarriage be out of my control...? And if it could be a natural miscarriage?

\- I don't care. I will take your fána away if you lose this child, no matter the reason! Have this child, take care of this child as if he would be yourself! Don't disappoint me! You told me once not disappointing me would be a point of honor for you!

\- And it is, my lord.

\- So, obey my will now.

\- That is fine, my lord.

The words came out from Mairon's mouth full of anger and grudge. Melkor noticed this but did not do anything. He just let his servant go. Mairon then bowed to his lord and went away - to his magick deeds or something like that. The dark vala thought about that affront of Mairon not wanting to have a child of him.

\- How could he say he loves me so much and doesn't want to bear my child? Mairon, sometimes I cannot understand you...

But he chose not to bother the maia with these questions anymore. He, Melkor, was going to take care of the pregnancy, but not annoying the "mother". It could be bad for the baby to come. And then the vala was going to sleep alone - Mairon certainly would not be in the mood to sleep together with him anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mairon went to the private room he used to develop and practice his magickal deeds, but there was no willing for him to continue with the magick. He just laid on the floor and cried. Cried as he never cried before.

That was the first order of his master he truly didn't want to obey. Now this was the first time he saw himself truly obliged of doing something for him he abhorred of. A child! A pregnancy! No, nothing of this could be true in his reality. He would never think an Ainu could be pregnant - at least without getting a hroa first. The only Ainu known of having a pregnancy was Melian, the one who gave birth to Lúthien.

"But this was not equal to my case", thought Mairon. "She got married with an elf, and I... I am partner of a vala! A vala with a full incarnated body, but a vala. Lúthien was half ainu, this child I bear will be the first whole Ainu in Arda who was directly born from an union between two Ainur."

"What kind of ainu will he be?", thought Mairon. "A vala? No, I am not so powerful to give birth to a vala. A maia? I don't know. Would he have the essence of his vala father? I don't know either! This is so confusing!"

Still in pain and uncertainty, Mairon took a bath and just went out in order to give orders to all the servants who were working and remained occupied until the morning and after the sunrise.

But at that morning the limitations of a pregnancy started showing in his routine. Early in the morning, still yelling with the orcs and other servants, Mairon fell dizzy and almost fell on the floor. "She" then remembered the advice of Melkor: if Mairon lost the baby, Melkor would punish him taking his body off and sending him to Valinor, for the maia's own disgrace and humiliation.

He felt like throwing up, but he couldn't do it because he simply didn't eat. Some servants just approached him and said:

\- My lady, are you well?

The term "lady" was quite bad once ir remembered Mairon of his own condition of pregnancy. He just told them:

\- Do not be worried about myself and keep working.

Then he took some rest but it was not enough. The nausea just remained and he could do nothing but wait that awful sensation to cease.

Some hours later, when Melkor knew he didn't seem to be so well, the vala reached him and said, in a delicate way (or at least the most delicate way he could have):

\- My dear, are you fine?

\- I feel a little dizzy, but I can't throw out once I don't eat. So I need to wait this to cease.

\- This is not so bad. When you see the baby's face, you will feel it was worthy.

Mairon did not answer. He still didn't feel any love for his own baby, but also didn't want to annoy his master anyway.

\- My lord... I think I need to sleep tonight. I don't use to sleep, but I am feeling so tired...

The dark vala smiled:

\- So nice to hear this, my darling. It is always a pleasure to sleep with you.

Melkor kissed the maia's lips and he smiled to his lord, but inside he was not so happy.

At that night, Mairon laid side by side with his master and was so tired, only wanting to rest. But the vala seemed to have something more...

\- Hun... Mairon, my beautiful minion...

Then the vala started kissing the other and caressing him with "that" intention, but the maia refused it.

\- I am sorry, my lord, but the dizzy sensation still didn't leave me completely.

Melkor blinked, not believing the daring of his servant. He never - never in al those centuries - denied sex before!

\- Mairon, now what will I do with my lust?

\- I don't know. Sorry, I don't know, but I am not willing of pleasuring you now.

The vala got really angry. He thought that could be a kind of vengeance because he, Melkor, had obliged Mairon to maintain the pregnancy anyway.

His first thought was to force Mairon to his will, but in the sex the things didn't work that way. Mairon always had intercourse with him so gladly, than having him against his will would be a "black spot" in that huge and pleasant history of great sex they had. And then, Mairon could be so annoyed with a rape, that he could even quit his service to the vala and just run away.

And he did not want to lose his most trustful, loyal and - yes, it was true - loved ally.

But he wouldn't let the things this way.

\- So I am going to have a great night with another one!

\- Just go! - Mairon answered in a really bad mood and then turned to the opposite side of Melkor, trying to sleep with no listening to his voice nor seeing his face anymore.

The vala felt even worse, once he wanted to affect the maia in some way and - of course - wasn't well succeeded in his purpose. Knowing that having another lover could equally annoy the maia at the point he could leave his service or still cease loving him, Melkor just turned to the other side and slept in anger and frustration.

But not before hearing a strange noise coming from the maia's side.

Mairon was crying.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_That's it. Not all are flowers with this obscure couple. _

_I put the things like this because Mairon seemed to be so rational he could not love without a reason. He loved Melkor because of his strenght and willing of doing the things in his own way. But loving a baby only because he/she was being generated inside himself was not a logical thing for him. _

_Sometimes I put the pronoun "he" to Mairon, sometimes "she", but he is in a woman shape all the time - until the birth of the baby._

_And I am still putting the pronoun "he" for the baby because secretly Melkor wants a male... xD and Mairon still doesn't want any baby of any gender, but perhaps he can change his idea soon... xD_

_Kisses to everyone! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Next day Melkor woke up and didn't see his lover on the bed. "He had already gone to his own duties", thought the vala, thinking if the maia could be really upset with himself. Some time later, he saw his lieutenant commanding the orcs and lesser servants, until "her" eyes saw the dark vala.

\- My lord - "she" said, in a very formal and polite form, bowing toward him.

\- Good morning, Mairon.

\- Good morning for you too. I am going to see some of my own servants, they started building the fortress in Dorthonion.

With one more bow, the maia went away. Melkor remained observing his lover in his beautiful female forms, and thought immediately in "her" politeness and at the same time coldness with him.

"I cannot oblige him being lovely with me, as I cannot oblige him to love the baby. Oh Mairon, you can be so difficult sometimes..."

The day was very busy for both the ainur, and in the end of the day Melkor was too tired. He laid on his bed and suddently Mairon came to lay with him. Both were needed of some resting after all those tasks and etc.

The vala was the first to break the silence.

\- It is so bad to sleep with anger.

\- I agree.

\- So let's not sleep with anger today, my dear...

Then he kissed the cheek of his lover. But Mairon was not willing to be "sweet" so easily.

\- Did you encounter with another lover last night?

\- I do not have another lover but you; you are my unique lover from some centuries until now. You now that.

\- But you told me last night-

\- That was not serious, Mairon.

\- I really dislike bad jokes.

\- I was angry. Why did you reject me yesterday?

\- Perhaps for the same reason you sometimes reject me too. For example, when you are too tired. Or when your need of sleeping is higher than the lust. Things like these.

\- But you have never denied sex before, Mairon...

\- Because I was in a "fána". A "fána" is a body with too many liberties. I was never tired, never sick. Always willing to do everything I wanted - including sex with my desired master. But... with this pregnancy I had the first "disease" I could try in life. I have already been hurt before, but never put in an uncomfortable situation caused by my own body. This pregnancy has long effect sensations in my body, one of them is being dizzy and the like. This is all very new for me.

\- So you didn't deny me because of myself...?

\- Of course not. I desire you so much - and with this phrase the maia's eyes burned with fire - I was not wiling for anything yesterday, neither the work nor delegation I take so carefully toward the lesser servants.

The vala noticed it was true.

\- I thought you were being mad at me because I have forced you to maintain the baby.

\- I didn't stay happy with this. But you are my lord, and it is my duty to keep your baby if you tells me to do so.

That was a wonderful quality of Mairon. He could be very angry with difficulties, but when they were beyond his capability of overcoming, he just got resignated and kept on going with his life. As Melkor didn't allow him to interrupt the pregnancy, Mairon just accepted this fact and was trying to find a way to live with this as better as possible.

\- Mairon. I do not want to annoy you.

So he kissed his lover's cheek again and the maia sighed.

\- For us being well again I want to give you a compensation. I know I was rude to you, you were in a bad moment and I need to be more patient with this pregnancy - although patience is not the strongest quality I have... but you deserve a compensation. What do you want?

Mairon thought for a moment and then told:

\- What can I ask?

\- Anything I can give you.

\- I want you to not saying again you are going to have other lovers. This hurts me so much, you can not imagine!

Melkor thought he could imagine, yes. He was too jealous with Mairon, and the simple idea of him having another lover just hurt his heart. And the maia was not even close the much jealous the vala was. But then Mairon continued.

\- I also want some patience with my limitations. You know, pregnancy and the like. I hope all can be normal again in the end of the eight months. Yes, the woman who told me I am pregnant also told me I am about one month pregnant. And I cannot demand your love... love is something we cannot demand...

\- You already have my love and do not need to demand it, my dear...

-...but I can demand a kiss. Please, kiss me...

\- On the mouth?

\- Wherever you want to kiss me.

The vala smiled and kissed his lover's neck, the face and then the mouth. The kiss then became intense in a few seconds. The lust became intense in the body of the vala, but he thought if the maia would like to have sex...

...but the doubt didn't need to be so long. Mairon soon whispered in his lover's ear:

\- Master, please, fuck me...!

The sound of these words delighted Melkor so much...

\- Do you want me, Mairon?

\- Yes, I do want you so much...!

Then the kisses turned to be caresses and tight embraces. Melkor took off all the clothing of his lover, and his own too. Still kissing Mairon, he put his hand in the feminility of his lover and started stimulating "her" there.

\- Huuuun, my lord...!

"She" started moving her hips agains his fingers, feeling the pleasure grow more and more. But soon the vala stopped pleasuring the maia like this and started kissing "her" breasts, her stomach, her thigs. Then he licked her feminility one, two, several times and Mairon just moaned loudly for him.

\- Oh yes... yes, suck me so good...!

The maia grasped the vala's hair with "her" hands and moved "her" hips against his mouth and tongue, the pleasure escalating more and more... when he stopped all his activity again.

Melkor laid upon his lover and looked into "her" golden eyes. The frustration was evident. The golden eyes were burning in fire.

\- Why didn't you let me finish...?

\- Because I want you to feel your orgasm in my dick... my bitch...!

Then he passed his hard member on her clitoris some times; he saw two lust teardrops running on her beautiful face and noticed it was enough. She needed that so much.

With a single thrust, Melkor penetrated his lover. It was so tight, so wet. So good.

She moaned, closing her eyes and embracing the vala so hard. And moaned twice, three times, four, five... with each thrust inside herself, she moaned.

Melkor put in and out of her, kissing her neck, her face, her lips without stopping the movements. Soon Mairon started moving her hips against his lord's lenght, and they continued this pleasuring dance.

Soon she orgasmed around his dick, almost yelling in pleasure. But Melkor was still too far from his own peak. He was not annoyed with this; he was liking so much having himself inside her. He was learning how to enjoy not only the climax, but all the moment.

They continued the pleasuring dance - and still kissing, still embraced to each other - and Mairon orgasmed the second and the third time. Then finally the vala reached his climax, moaning loud and grasping tight the body of his beautiful maia.

So they rested, Mairon with his blond head against the vala's chest, kissing his hands as he used to do after sex.

\- I love you, my lord... I adore you so much...

"She" was telling the whole truth, Mairon loved his dear master so much. But Mekor thought... how could she love himself so much and not the child? "Her" own child?

\- Mairon, this is so unfair.

\- What?

\- You had three orgasms and I only one.

The maia laughed loudly.

\- In a woman body this is easier. This can be one of the advantages of being a woman... but you. Why were you "softer" today? Most times you are more "aggressive" in the sex...

\- I was afraid of hurting the baby inside you.

The maia rolled his eyes in a boresome way.

\- You don't want to hurt the baby but never cared about hurting me!

\- Mairon, he is smaller and more fragile than you! Are you jealous of your own child?

\- I am jealous of anyone who could have your love more than me.

\- Is it the reason you don't want to be a mother? Jealousy? Mairon, he will be your son too! Besides, parental love is different. I will not stop loving you because of a child!

\- Oh, I can be very illogical with this, but... I still cannot accept this child properly.

\- I hope you can not only accept but love him soon.

Mairon sighed another time and then went to the bath with Melkor - and then sleep with him, in his warm and good embrace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the other day, Mairon woke up in his lover's arms, and this was so delightful for him. So many ages had passed, and he loved the vala with even more love than before. When Melkor also woke up, they looked happily to each other and kissed in bliss - a very different beginning of the day than the last morning.

\- My lord, I love you so much. I am so happy staying here with you. If I could, I would stay in his arms all day long...!

\- But you can do this if you want, my darling. I am the only master you have, so if I let you be free for one day, you are free.

\- And the duties...? The constructing of the fortress in Dorthonion...?

\- Oh please. Just one day will not mess anything. Stay with me, my darling...

The maia was so tempted... it could be a so good idea, to stay with his beloved vala all day long...

\- That is fine, I agree.

Both the ainur smiled and kissed again.

The rest of the day was filled with the maia taking care of his lord's hair and clothing - he liked so much doing this - too much talking about "those abhorred elves", walking around the vast and wide rooms and corridors of Angband and Mairon didn't resist giving too many orders to the lesser servants. He just wanted everything tidy. Completely.

In the end of the day, completely taken by that bliss, the vala told to his lover:

\- My dear, I was thinking about something.

\- What?

\- You know, even the mortal and abject edain have marriage parties. I want one too!

\- Y-you? With... me?

\- Yes, my dear.

The maia became totally surprised. Oh, one more of his master's emotional decisions...

Melkor however took that as a rejection.

\- Unless you don't want this.

\- Of course I want! - Mairon's eyes shined and burned enthusiastically - I want this so much, this could be wonderful to tell everyone we are together... but... is not it too early? How could we organize everything?

\- Mairon, you think so much in organization! It is simple, we have everyone here. I can send some heralds to inform the other servants and it is done! We don't need food in a party like this, we don't eat... well, the edain we have under our service eat, but fuck them...

\- My lord... so do you want to show our union to all?

\- Of course, my darling...!

The vala kissed his partner's lips and then said:

\- And in this party I am going to tell everyone that you are pregnant of a child of mine!

Mairon had almost forgotten all the thing about being pregnant. The day had been so happy... but now he needed to not annoy his master with rejection or other similar feeling toward their baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The party was done. It was more like a reunion and an announcement occasion than a party itself. Parties were not common in Angband. But when the dark vala took an idea, he would do it.

All the people reunited in the grand throne's room, Melkor sat there and took his precious maia in his arms, kissing and grasping his body with no worry about being in public. In one moment the vala stoop up and shouted to everyone:

\- Silence! I want to speak!

Everyone silenced. Mairon also stood up but also remained quiet.

\- Tonight we are celebrating my union with Mairon. Some of you remember the time he was commanding Angband in my absence.

The immortal ones present remembered. Melkor had too many maiar and other immortal minions among his servants and soldiers. But the edain of course didn't remember. It was a long time ago.

\- He was at that time - and still is - the most lotal, the most dedicated ally I ever had. So, I think "she" - well, now he is as a "she" - deserves to be my spouse. We want to show our allegiance to everyone. In all aspects, he has been my ally - why not being my spouse too?

So he kissed his maia's mouth in front of everyone. All applaused. Everyone already knew Mairon and Melkor were lovers, and they didn'r expect that title of "spouse", but it was not strange to anyone that Melkor, in one very remote day in the past, wanted to marry two another ainur - Varda and Arien - and was terribly rejected and hated not only for them but almost for all the Arda; but if he could trust someone again, he could be capable of marrying. And no one - ever - was more trustful to him than Mairon.

After the kiss, the dark vala started speaking again.

\- My minions! I have one more notice to give you. Some of you could notice Mairon is in his feminine form during a month or so. Well, it occurs because "she" is pregnant of a son of mine!

More applauses. Too many. Mairon covered his ears with his hands, for him that kind of noise was a mess, and he disliked mess so much.

\- The birth is expected for eight months from now. I am going to be the first vala to have a born child!

More applauses. In this mess, Melkor was happy but Mairon not. He touched his lover's arm and then whispered in his year.

\- Please, let me say some words to them.

\- OK, my darling. Hey, everyone, SILENCE AGAIN! Mairon wants to talk to you.

All the room becam silent. So Mairon started:

\- As our lord told us, I was one day the commander of Angband in his absence. Do you remember what was my policy at that time?

Some balrog, maia and immortal, raised his arm.

\- You can tell everyone what it was - told Mairon.

The balrog answered:

\- It was to work in complete silence and stealth.

\- Exactly. And we rebuilt everything and now have all this kingdom again. Some at that time didn't believe Angband could be rebuilt, but I proved the contrary. Now we are together again, everyone. The realm of darkness is yet greater than before. But this was only possible because we acted not yelling to anyone we still had a secret work in the darkness awakening. And now we can act in SILENCE again. Toward the construction of Dorthonion, and toward this child too, the silence policy remains. If some enemy knows about this child, he or she will try to slay or kidnap the child only to ask for some compensation or even to cause emotional pain to me or the lord Melkor. The same toward me. People outside know I am his most trusted ally, but not his partner - and now spouse. Do NOT tell this to everyone, or the enemies can also take me as an "emotional" issue to annoy or bargain with our lord. Do not be show off! Was I clear?

Everyone in the room nodded. Melkor would like to show off his maia and his child, but the advice of Mairon was very reasonable, and he could recognize this.

So the party continued through the night and the vala just told everyone to continue it if they wanted, and then he went to his private room with his partner.

\- Mairon. I am so happy tonight. It is only a pity we need to do everything in secrecy...

\- This is our fate, my lord.

\- I get so surprised you left your position in Valinor just to follow me. You were the admirable for everyone, and only because of me now you turned to be the abhorred...

\- I don't mind. I keep on being the admirable for you, and this is what matters...

With a smile, the maia kissed his master's lips.

\- But, my darling... I have decayed so much... I was beautiful and powerful, and now I am totally incarnated, with burned hands, lame and I don't have the same power I had... perhaps neither the half...

\- I know, my darling... but for me you are as adorable as always.

Mairon kissed the vala again. And then Melkor noticed another great quality of his maia: he was not easy to love or even to have simpathy toward others, but when he could love, he loved with all his heart, soul and strenght. Longer and longer, as it has been his lover toward Melkor for millenia.

And with this happy thought, Melkor fell asleep thinking that if some day Mairon could love their child, he would love more sincerely than many "normal" mothers.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_This is going to be nice! xD Sauron is getting more and more willing to accept the pregnancy._

_The "admirable" and "abhorred" thing is because "Mairon", the original name of Sauron, meaned "the admirable", but when he went to Melkor's side he was called "Sauron" which meaned "the abhorred". But he didn't want to be called like this; in "The Two Towers" Aragorn says the name "Sauron" is prohibited to be told or even spelled in Mordor. And in some texts it is told Sauron remained calling himself "Tar Mairon", the admirable king, even after the downfall of Númenor (after the second age). For Mairon it was enough to be "the admirable" for Melkor, once the vala still called him in his ancient name in the fic - and probably in the legendarium, because Melkor called himself "Melkor" to Húrin and Sauron calls the vala "Melkor" to Ar Pharazon in Númenor, so I think they called themselves in these names - Mairon and Melkor - while in their own realms._

_In the next chapters, the progress of the pregnancy._

_Kisses to everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Two months had passed. The nausea of Mairon had diminished, until they ceased. In the third month of pregnancy, going to the fourth, "her" belly became bigger. As Melkor was impatient, he wanted to feel the baby moving. But no. Not yet.

\- We have to wait - said the maia - I think he will only start moving after the middle of the pregnancy.

\- Hun... what a pity. But while we wait... we can do other things. Can't we?

That glance... Mairon knew the vala wouldn't let her escape - mainly now the dizzy feeling had ceased and "she" almost didn't have phisical disorders regarding the pregnancy.

\- What do you want to do this time? - "she" asked, arching an eyebrow.

\- First I want to suck you all - whispered the vala through his teeth, already starting taking off "her" clothing - after I want to fuck you very much... then I am going to make you orgasm as you never orgasmed before...

\- Hun? "As never before"? How so?

\- You'll see...

Mairon smiled, while the partner laid her on the bed, already naked, he still dressed. "She" started being ashamed of her belly's size, thinking it would be ugly... but Melkor told he found that beautiful. That she was the most beautiful mother he had seen, that belly only made him happy for knowing he had fertilized that womb himself.

He laid her on the bed and kissed all of her. With no hurry.

\- This, for me, will be a patience exercise - said he between a kiss and another - I don't have much of it, but I need to have it and exercise it.

\- It will be interesting...

\- Very much! - said he, smiling, and then re-started kissing "her" body with passion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At that day, some former habitants of Tol in Gaurhoth arrived, which was working hard in the construction of the new fortress in Dorthonion. As Mairon promised some months before, he would give rewards for those who could captive elves and men who were from the "other side". There were four groups of captors. Thuringwethil, casted off from her function of herald now unnecessary, now that Mairon and Melkor were living together in Angband, had been named as forst lieutenant of Mairon. She was responsible to supervision all the prisioners and all the workers toward Dorthonion, which would be the new realm of the maia soon.

She received the captors and their captives.

\- Well. The Lady Mairon will like it - while she was in feminine "fána" and pregnant, Mairon gave orders of being named in feminine ways - But only her can determine what are the rewards you will receive.

\- Is she busy?

\- Usually in the morning, she and Lord Melkor, her lover, use to be... together. Conjugal occupations, if you understand me.

The captors smirked, but limited themselves to this. No one would dare to do more than to smirk regards joking with the two commanders of Angband - at least inside their own realms.

\- But at this time they are usually free - continued the bat woman - I will see if Lady Mairon can see you. Wait.

Having said it, the lieutenant went to the private rooms of Melkor and Mairon. The way was long, because the fortress was big, that's why she asked for them to wait. Going on foot could take a long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mairon arched her back, grasping tight the head and the hair of her lover and lord. She moaned in pleasure, while his tongue was taking her to insanity "right there".

\- Oh... yes... suck me more...!

But right in the time she would be near the climax, he stopped everything. He then went up and kissed her in the mouth, for her taste her own flavour through his lips.

\- Hun... lord... - whispered her in the middle of the kiss - Why didn't you leave me end? It's already the fourth time you take me near the climax but stop everything...! For kissing me in the mouth and then come back to suck me there... and then stop all again! It is so frustrating...

\- Be calm, my darling... I told it would be a patience exercise!

\- But it is very, very difficult...!

\- Be calm... In the end it will compensate. As you can wait a little more, suck me a little you too. But not much. I don't want to cum. I mean... not now.

She smiled and took off the clasps that hold his lower part of the vest of her lover. After letting her lenght exposed to her, she sucked him good, feeling her own cunt being even more wet.

\- Huuun. Mairon...! What a greedy mouth you have...!

She smiled inside, without stopping sucking. Not much time after, Melkor took her and laid her on the bed, licking and sucking her genitals again. This time, he made until she got literally one second before climaxing - right in the edge of the abyss. He only could detect her reactions with so much precision because of the many centuries they have been laying together. He knew the right way she moaned right before climaxing.

When he interrupted everything in that moment, she could not bear that.

\- How... how could you punish me this way?!

Her clitoris was humid, ruddy and pulsing, begging for more stimulation, tired of being so much licked without a cum. Melkor admired that luscious vision for some seconds and then said:

\- It's not a punishment. It's a gift. You will like so much what we will do now.

And, laying his body on the top of her, he finally penetrated her, his member still wer from her saliva, her cunt wet of excitement, and so he slipped into herself so easily.

She moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure, grasping his hips with her long legs, moving her hips against the powerful erection that filled her inside, holding his back with hands and arms... and it was the time Thuringwethil arrived near the room's door.

She was going to knock on the door in order to ask permission to call them, when she listened to high pleasure yelling. As Mairon had been stimulated for so long with no satisfaction, the maia climaxed in the first thrusts his lover's member made inside her. And even climaxing, she didn't stop feeling excited; she had still too much to enjoy until all could end.

\- Hun... - moaned Melkor, without stopping moving inside her - So good feeling you contracting and releasing of pleasure at my dick...

\- More... more, fuck me more... don't stop, please...!

\- No... I will not stop anymore, my dear...!

Thuringwethil listened that and decided not to knock on the door. She knew how both the Dark Lords had strong tempers¹ and didn't dare to interrupt. The captors and their prisioners should wait.

After some long time of walking, she met again with the groups and only said:

\- They are still busy.

Nothing left for them but wait until both the commanders of Angband could be free.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dark vala felt his peak near to arrive, but he didn't want to climax before making his partner cum another time. With his thumb, he made some circular movements on her clitoris - and she orgasmed not much time after, contracting again around his member, but this time showing tiredness and repletion. It was the way he liked to see her... rendered to him, satiated to taste his body, prove that he satisfied her well.

He let himself to cum inside her, filling her with his nectar and feeling that delicious pleasure take his members and for a moment mitigate his wounds - from the body and from the soul. After that, he breathed in great gasps, trying to recover, and took his member out of her. Laying by her side, receiving on his chest the usual blonde hair that fascinated him so much in beauty.

\- My lord... you gave me too much tiredness right in the morning!

Melkor laughed.

\- So? I think today we overcame your record. Six times!

\- Six times...! But there was a occasion when I climaxed ten times², do you remember?

\- Ah, that one? But at that day there were not all in the penetration.

\- And is there any difference?

\- For me there is. I prefer to feel you cuming at my dick.

She laughed. It was so funny to share all that intimacy with him and at the same time command together the armies of orcs, trolls and wargs. They shared practically everything.

After some minutes of silence, in which they recovered from that sexual marathon, the vala said:

\- Do you have anything important to do today, my dear?

\- Ahn... not that I know, but there is something boring here in my head. Intuition of witch. I think today there will happen something important.

\- Like what?

\- I don't know. I needed to consult my oracles to know, but I think it will not be necessary. Anyway, I want to have a bath and then see it there is something new with the other lieutenants.

\- I know. Let's go then. We won't disrespect your intuition.

Being like that, they bathed and dressed themselves, but before Mairon could go out for his activities, Melkor whispered into her ear:

\- At night we will get more of it. You orgasmed six times, but I only one.

\- Hun... what a insatiable male...!

\- With such a hottie like you, how could my dick not be hard all day long? - and saying this, he slapped her butt. Mairon moaned, but more for surprise and not because of pain. Since she got pregnant, Melkor avoided any kind of "hard" sex or causing her pain, for thinking that could damage the baby.

She smiled and gave a "bye bye" kiss in her partner. Then, she left through the room's door.

She had just turned the corner of the doorway to enter in her magickal practice room, and a herald came to give her a message.

\- Lady Mairon, Thuringwethil asked to tell that there are captor groups with prisioners in the doors of Angband.

\- Hun? And are they there for so much time? Why didn't she tell me before?

\- She tried, but told that she noticed you should be... busy in the morning.

Mairon arched an eyebrow. That fucked bat woman passed near her room and listened to all...! Well, at least they could know she was happy with her partner on the bed!

\- It's all right, let's go there.

Mairon went and soon met with the groups of captors and Thuringwethil. Everyone but the prisioners bowed respectfully toward her. Since Melkor made the wedding party, Mairon used a golden ring with a big ruby clamped in gold and silver. Everyone before already respected her too much in the fortress, but now even more. She was almost equal to Melkor in the authority in Angband.

With a haughty glance and upright posture, Mairon didn't become less intimidating in her feminine form than in the masculine one. No one could bare look her directly in the amber-coloured eyes, that sometimes lit up like fire. She walked toward the prisioners, observing them one by one.

\- The first group brings one of the Edain. What was he doing in the forest?

\- He wanted to spy to gain informations near the construction of our fortress.

\- I know. Where do you come from, intruder?

\- Do I owe any satisfaction to a pregnant lady? Are the Angband hosts so poor the cannot send vigorous lieutenants anymore, but only pregnant women?

All held their breath at his boldness. But Mairon just smiled, without showing any setback.

\- And moreover he has a ferocious speech. Good. Good capture. You, who captured him, will receive a big piece of land to take care and supervise as your willing in the realms of the stronghold. This prize is for taking care of the fortress secret and do not let spies being created there. Now... second group.

The captor told:

\- They are five of the Eldar, they were hunting with their arrows near the domains of the fortress.

\- Five Eldar! - the scrutinizing eyes of Mairon observed well the prisioners. They were really Eldar - Very good. You will receive instructions of black magick with me next week. Enjoy it well, few are those initiated in the magickal dark art I minister. But a five Eldar captor can be of a great value in this learning - since you can be completely loyal. Concerning to the five... they will be transformed in orcs in the dungeons. They are strong, they will work well for us.

The five trembled in horror face to the perspective, but didn't say anything.

\- Third group - said Mairon in a command voice. The captor answered:

\- It is a young couple of Edain, lady.

\- Hum. I don't like Edain. They die easily, are fragile, greedy beyond the measure of their own little nature... butin their short lives they can be good servants. The woman still seem to have age to give birth. They will have new children to serve as slaves. In some twenty years I think we can have from five to ten slaves in a good age to work came from them. You can keep them and send them to work in Dorthonion to physical labor. The captor as a reward can stay with the couple and their children as their personal slaves. They will be yours and of your descendants while they live - since they can be used for the work of the Darkness. I value the loyalty and always reward it.

That verdict of lifelong slavery for them and their children was terrible, but it was better and softer than many other destinations given to Angband captives. Becoming an orc was one of the worst ones - that many Eldar had.

\- Fourth group!

The captor this time was a middle-aged woman, which could catch a young maiden elf.

\- She is of the race of Eldar too, lady Mairon. And it seems she is still a maiden, if you want to know...

Mairon smiled.

\- I love maidens. I love to corrupt maidens. I already was one, too... corrupted personally by the Lord of the Darkness - the fire eyes of Mairon glowed, remembering all the "corruptions" Melkor induced her to do - since her virginity lost in the arms of the Dark Lord himself, until all the murders, tortures, deceivings, all of this together. In and out of the bed, in body and soul, Melkor corrupted her in all forms. All the prities she had, she lost for Melkor - since from the body until the deepest of soul and personality.

After this remembering, Mairon continued:

\- She will give birth to orcs. Perhaps after many tortures she can be transformed in one. Do not rape her - Eldar when raped use to go earlier to Mandos. Put the embryo already fertilized in her womb. Perhaps with this torment she can become a female orc with the time... and then yes, she can be penetrated in a sexual form. But while she is still pure, still Elda, we shall transform her in a darkness being bit by bit. Slowly... as the slow beat of a smith hammer on the iron.

Mairon's eyes glowed again in saying this, a smirk taking her cruel face of thinking the maiden in something foul. She closed her eyes and cried in fear.

\- Be calm, pretty maiden - said Mairon, ina false sweet tone - It is not so bad being pregnant... I also am, see? With the time you get used to it. You! The woman who has taken her as a captive. You will receive fifty slaves to take care of your home and your lands. Enjoy them well.

The captors bowed, in a thankful way, while soldiers came and directed the captives to their destinations - but there was still one. The Adan of ferocious speech. Mairon didn't determine what would be his fate, letting him for the end...

Still with her face calm, she went to the prisioner that insulted and mocked of her. She took his face with her hands, for looking it closer.

\- And about you... you will be my toy.

Suddenly, the maia's body took a fiery form, hot as a volcan lava. Her face, before beautiful, became a frown full of hate and terror, and with a single gesture took, with only one hand, the prisioner by the hair.

\- Let me take over him - spoke him with a terrible voice - Be sure that the captors have their rewards today. I am a person who delivers what I promise. Who is loyal to Angband receives their gifts on time.

Then, she dragged the man by his hair to her magickal room. The servants saw him turn the corner with his scalp and head on fire, shouting in pain - but Mairon didn't release him even for a second.

She opened the room and sealed him inside with fire and ice - both the elements which Melkor liked the most but was lethal to the fragile bodies of mortal ones - leaving him burning in the middle of two extremes, burning with the cold of the ice and with the heat of the flames in a very high temperature.

\- You will stay there for some days burning like this. To learn how to respect pregnant ladies. But do not worry... you will not die so early. You will only burn very much. My objective is to make suffer, not kill. At least in your case.

Then, with no more word, she sealed the door with her magick and let him there, yelling in pain. To die would be certainly preferable to that, but he could beg for that and Mairon would not kill him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At thsat night, arriving in his private rooms after too much deliberation with lesser servants and generals, thinking of what to do with the sons of Feanor, whose have been even more threatening, Melkor saw his wife, naked, hot, calling him with her eyes for one more love session. He didn't decline: fucked her very well, pseasuring her so much once again. After the intercourse, they went to the bath and after having sex once more in the water, in the middle of the bath the dark vala listened to pain yelling came from the outside.

\- Hun? What is that? The torture dungeons are deeper in the stronghold...

\- Ah, this is a insolent prisioner I arrested in my magickal room.

\- And why in the magickal room?

\- Because there I can let him burning for more time by magick, without interferring with the other common prisioners.

\- What did he say for you let him there?

\- Ah... he told Angband should be with vigorous lieutenants missing to send pregnant ladies for the supervision.

\- WHAT?! Did he say this to you?!

\- Yes, he told it. But he is already being punished...

\- And is this filthy still brathing after telling that?! I am going to work him out!

\- But my dear, he is already feeling pain-

\- It doesn't matter, I am going to work him out!

In a hurry, the dark vala dressed in one of his most lord-like vests and Mairon, seeing it would not be worthy to be agains him, also dressed and went with him.

Arriving in the room's door, Melkor looked at his lover and said:

\- My love, please, open the door for me with your powers.

Mairon got surprised as in the recent times Melkor didn't order him but asked "please". Perhaps that could occur because in the recent quality of his spouse, she would be in a more "equal" position toward him - but it also could be the vala noticed he didn't need to order anything to Mairon - she simply obeyed without arguing.

She opened the door, and soon they found out the man still burning in fire and ice. Melkor got pleased with those two elements, but with a movement of his vigorous hands, he made the torment to cease.

The man recognized him as the Dark Lord in the same second, and saw the woman who arrested him by Melkor's side. As the torment ceased for a moment, he prostrated himself toward both.

\- My lord... forgive my boldness...!

\- So you called her a "pregnant lady" hun?

\- I learned my lesson, I will not do this again...!

\- No? So know... the "pregnant lady" here is my wife.

\- Your... wife?

\- And the child she bares in her womb is my son!

After saying this, without saying nothing else or letting him to answer, Melkor killed him trampling in his head, crumbling it with only one step. Mairon looked at him in pity - not because of the man's suffering, but because the play was over.

\- What a pity... I wanted so much to play with him a little more tomorrow!

\- Nevermind - said Melkor, cleaning the rest of brain matter of the sole of his boots on a stone nearby - There will not be lacking prisioners for you to play, my darling. And now... let's sleep, you and me quite together.

\- Huuuun, I can barely want to hug you all night long...!

Said that, they kissed one another in passion and went to their rooms, not before Melkor shouting to one of the servants who passed to clean all that filth of the magickal room of Mairon - and then seal the door for anyone else enter.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹See the fic "Dark Ways of lust". Thury already suffered in their hands, so she knows of what they are capable. Rs! Some say she died in th assault of Tol in Gaurhoth, once Lúthien used a disguise of Thuringwethil to enter in Angband - but I like to think not and use her in the fics even after the fall of the island._

_²See the fic "A Demanda de Mairon" (still only in Portuguese). Melkor obliges Mairon to cum ten times in oral sex - in a woman body, of course. And then once more in penetration. Melkor is fucked up, he doesn't forgive Lady Mairon's cunt!_

_³In my first fics, where Mairon and Melkor are more like father and son than a couple, the vala gives this ring as a proof of Mairon being his commander and representative. But for them as a couple, I put as a kind of marriage band rssss!_

_I luuuuv to make kinky fics, too much sucking, fucking and etc! And dirty vocabulary too. But in a stable relation. What do the people have against well done and dirty sex in marriage? Lol!_

_And the cruelty is because they are Dark Lords. The fic was too fluffy so far, it needed to have a little more torture and horror._

_Kisses to everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Some months had passed. Mairon's belly grew and finally, by fifth month, they could feel the baby moving. Since then, Melkor started sleeping hugging Mairon by the belly, to feel the baby moving while he didn't sleep.

In one of these occasions he started some "philosofies".

\- Mairon, does he know?

\- What?

\- If their parents love each other.

\- I don't know. But it would be nice for him to know that.

\- And does he know when we...

\- Have sex?

\- Yes.

\- This would be strange and even embarassing for a child to know. I hope he doesn't. Anyway, as the pregnancy is already advanced, I will see my oracles in order to know how will be the things for so on regarding the kid.

\- Hum... you worry about him. Can you say you love him?

\- Unfortunatelly still not. I could lie only to please you, but I don't want to do this. So, if one day I truly love my son, I will say the truth.

The dark vala sighed. What would be necessary for Mairon to love his own child?

At that day, the maia became very busy. The building of the fortress in Dorthonion left him very busy - Thuringwethil supervised well the workers, but Mairon was so meticulous that there were many things he wanted to verify in person. The prisioners didn't stop arriving - some spies came from elven kingdoms, but none of them so far represented great danger. Some even were very useful - mainly the edain ones, whice were more corruptible than the eldar. That's why Mairon wanted to see them personally, in order to see if they still could have some utility for Angband or if it could be better for them to be slain.

The building was growing fast, some of the ancient dwellers of Tol in Gaurhoth already made their provisory camping and housing right there, leaving the still overpopulated fortress of Angband for their original dwellers.

But something worried Melkor. After the attack of Fingolfin¹, the dark vala didn't leave Angband anymore. Scouts brought constant news telling the noldor soon would like to attack the fortress. All of that because of the two silmarils remaining in his iron crown - and which gave him so much pain, so much burden - but he didn't give them up even so.

\- My willing is to go out and smash all of these bugs all in once...! - said he, cracking the knuckles of his own hand as if it simulated what he would like to make not only with the noldor, but with all the Eldar who walked on the Earth.

\- It is necessary to be patient - replied Mairon - walking from one side to another - The last time you went out to confront an Elda, you saw what happened... I said so much for you not to go, but you didn't want to listen to me...!

\- I am definitely weaker - told Melkor with a low voice, almost in a whisper - In old times I could maintain even the other Valar far from Middle Earth... and now I cannot even be free of a bunch of boring elves.

\- Be calm. Many times the prudence is more efficient than brute force.

The vala looked at Mairon and found it was true. He, vala, had lost so much power and incarnated himself permanently in a body, while Mairon, maia and in the beginning less powerful than him, still had a "fána" that could become what he wanted - and didn't lose any power. He was wise... he was prevident... so much more than Melkor himself.

The only thing that occured by unusual in this subject was the pregnancy. But in the rest, Mairon was exactly the same of the beginning of times.

That's why Melkor considered so much the wise advising came from him, and still didn't succumb only because he listened to the maia.

And it was because of this that, when Mairon made the prevision of their child in one of his oracles and came to their private rooms with a scary face, the fallen vala became seriously worried.

\- There are many good things, but only a bad one. What do you want to know first?

\- Well... the good ones! So it can be easier to listen to the bad one then.

\- That's fine. I saw the child is a boy.

Melkor smiled. It was exactly what he wanted.

\- And what's more?

\- I wanted to see his race. As he grew in the body of a maia - me - he will be maia too. It is not possible to give birth to valar.

\- Ah yes, I expected something like this. And then?

\- He will have black hair like yours, and golden eyes like mine. He will have a totally incarnated body like yours, because he had inherited this from you. He will have many strenght and power, habilities beyond the domain of any other maia, because he has the heritage of a vala in the blood. Lúthien's beauty will be almost a joke near his.

\- Oh yes?!

\- She, Lúthien, was daughter of a maia with an elda. That's why she was even more beautiful than all the eldar. But this... he will be the first born ainu and not created. His beauty will surpass all the other being already born.

\- But this is enchanting!

Melkor's face melted in smiles to each word said by Mairon. But the maia remained with a teriffying look. He continued:

\- Your son will have, as you predicted, your strenght and my prudence. He will be in fact almost invincible, for he will not expose himself slapdash.

\- Seriously?! Oh Mairon, how cannot you be enchanted with so many qualities? How could you still not love this child?

Despite the sentence seemed to be a rebuke, it was said in a tone of happiness - as if his voice could be a summer rain softening an excessively hot weather. Melkor hardly ever acted like this - his voice used to be terrible and in a command tone. But with this son he didn't have any reservation.

Mairon continued speaking.

\- As I said before, he is a maia, but with the heritage of a vala. The heritage of your power in his being is very strong. He will be stronger than any other maia - more than me even.

\- And so...?

\- So... my body, even being an adult one and his as a child, cannot bear such power.

\- What...?

\- It's probable for me to die in the childbirth for your son to be born;

A horror grimace took the face of Melkor. He didn't imagine the bad news could be this.

\- But Mairon, if you could be capable of being pregnant and maintain the pregnancy so far, it is probable you can give birth with no major problems-

\- Do you remember Míriel's childbirth?

\- Fëanor's mother?

\- Yes - and telling this, some tears rolled through the beautiful face of the maia - She gave birth to him and then died, so was the energy her son had taked from her.

\- But she was an elda, she was not strong as you are-

\- She was an elda giving birth to another elda. I am a maia who will give birth to a vala's son. Ainur wasn't made to be generated, and only created. We can say that as the orcs are corrupted elves, this child, although born fair and strong, is also a corruption. He is an anomaly, which shouldn't exist.

The words were told in anger, as if Mairon remembered the time in which he didn't accept the pregnancy. Now he once again repudiated the child he beared, as if he always knew it was wrong.

\- But Mairon, how could you call "anomaly" a being who will have so many qualities?!

\- At the spent of my life? You told me... you would take my "fána" off and send me naked in spirit to Valinor if I killed my son in my womb. But for him to be born, I will lose my body anyway.

\- Hun...! So you wouldn't be afraid of an abortion now, would you? As if you would lose your body...

\- No. Not now, even if I could have this choice. The child is already very big, and I don't love him but I have already clung to him in a certain way... and I know you love him. You love him more than me perhaps...

\- It's not true.

\- And I know you wouldn't bear losing him. Such a wonderful child, so gifted... I certainly would not give my life for him...

\- Mairon...

\- But I would give my life for you, my adored master, my consort, my god I always loved more than myself. I will give my life to deliver you this child...

\- Mairon, don't speak these things! - some tears also began running through Melkor's face.

\- I will give my life to make you happy with this child. Be happy for me with him. This will be my last duty loyally fulfilled toward Melkor, my lord. The only thing that is really painful for me...

\- Mairon, I already told you for not speak these things!

-... is that I didn't want to be sent to a place far away from you, to a place I could not see you again!

Then, not supporting the tension anymore, Mairon started crying and hugged his lord, as if he could die at any time and because of this hugged him tight to enjoy the last moments they had.

\- Mairon, I will not let it happen...!

\- I don't want to be far from you...! Why do I need to be far? From all the things, this is the most painful...! More painful than die anyway...! If it would be to die by your side, but no...!

\- Shhhhh, be quiet! I will take on you, on the child, on everything! Is it fine? I won't let you die!

\- For someone who said would take my "fána" off and send me naked to Valinor... it seems to be excessively worried with this, no?

Melkor noticed certain resentment in Mairon's voice. Those threats... they were the unique way he knew of dominating others to do his will. But they left indelible marks.

\- I was an idiot. Speaking such things to you, who always wanted to do everything to make me happy... I was an idiot, Mairon. I do not want to lose you. I do not want you to be sent to a place far from me either. I will take care of you and I will be there in the moment of the birth. Is it fine?

Tha maia still cried, comfortless. Melkor thought he was almighty... but he was not. He could not defend himself properly even from noldor, how could he prevent a too huge power to lead Mairon to death?

After that forecast, everything changed for the maia. He saw himself as someone with no future after the pregnancy. His spirit would live, but where would it be sent to? They will never forgive him - even there, even disincarnated. What would he do after, if in the last millennia his life was serving Melkor? It was all so confusing.

He tried not to show dispair or pain, only was not happy anymore. Despite of the advanced pregnancy, he still wanted to have sex with the partner; as a farewell. He needed to enjoy each and every moment near him since then. When the child moved, he felt temptated to curse him, once his birth would kill himself soon. Melkor would love the child more than the maia after his death, certainly - and if Finwë, Míriel's husband, married again after his first wife's death, Melkor also would do the same. Perhaps he would not marry, one he was not willing to trust others, but other lovers he would certainly have. And suddently after a short or long time, the vala would forget him - as if he would have never existed.

When he thought about these things, Mairon was taken by a huge wave of hate. But he kept controlled. He would make all the things be the more pleasant he could while he was still in Angband.

Melkor still hoped she could survive to the childbirth, that's why he called the midwife who took care of the soldier's wives - exactly the same who told Mairon she was pregnant months before. She felt intimidated for needing to meet the two commanders of Angband, but if they ordered her to come, she needed to do it.

\- How do the childbirths use to be? - asked Melkor.

\- Well... I never gave birth to an ainu before.

Mairon interfered:

\- Besides Melian, never before an Ainu gave birth.

\- Wouldn't it be a way to ask her how are these things?

Melkor laughed in disdain:

\- Melian made herself a girdle which protects her lands precisely from the people who come from here. They would never give us even a glass of water if we would ask. Besides, her own daughter came here to steal me, together with her fiance...

\- So was it her?

\- Yes, it was.

The servants of Melkor used to be very misinformed² - except of course by the most graduated as Mairon or Gothmog. The secret was so deep the simpler subalterns like that woman practically knew nothing of the military maneuvers of the fortress or the other more relevant or important events, such as the silmaril stealing. The gossips, of course, were spreaded. But they were not always frequent to all.

Mairon intervened again:

\- Melian had a child of an elf. Lúthien was weaker than her, who was a maia. But I will give birth to one who is stronger...

\- Ah, let it go, sweetheart - Melkor urged to Mairon - My wife foresaw she could die in the middle of the childbirth, but technically any woman can, isn't it?

\- Yes - answered the midwife - But as I told before, I never made the childbirth of an Ainu... in truth neither of the female orcs I use to make...

\- They give birth alone - told Mairon, more to herself than to the others - I already saw it sometimes, they are like animals.

\- So how would it be the birth of a human? - asked Melkor, wanting more informations about that.

\- It is used to take some hours. The woman feels contractions, the belly becomes hard, hard... it is in this moment the mother forces for the baby to be born. But after it releases. After that the contractions come back, and so on until the birth.

\- When could we know it is the birth time?

-Usually when a hot water comes through the middle of the legs. It means it is time to start the childbirth process.

\- I see.

\- And, my lords... I am sorry if this can be really daring of my part, but if the lady is afraid of the birth, why don't you come to watch how it is made in the human women?

\- It is a good idea - Melkor said - So it will take this fear off you.

Mairon smiled, but it was more to please Melkor than other thing.

In the following days, they went to the maternity to see some births, In none of them the mother or the baby died. Some were easy, while others seemed to be more difficult and more painful. Most mothers became intimidated with the presence of the Dark Lord and his spouse there, who only for being Ainur were already more beautiful and imposing than the edain. But they answered the questions from both always they were asked, even they did that with low head and submissive looking.

\- Did you see? - said Melkor one night after him and Mairon observing to some births - It is not so difficult. If they who are mortal ones survived and are now with their children in their arms, you also can do it.

The maia became a little relieved of seeing the births being well succeeded, but he wasn't so sure. His heart was still aprehensive.

Just in case, around the eighth month of pregnancy, if she would be really dead in the birth, she decided to make her last consagration work in Angband. She went to the Thangorodrim, mounted there a temple for Melkor³ and intoned a song of pain, tears and overcoming.

Her voice was the most stunning and at the same time the most terrible once listened in all Angband. It was obscure, pungent and strong, and at the same time shed in every sound the essence of her love for Melkor, for the darkness work, for the path she took only to serve who she loved since the beginning of times - and would love until the end, was this end any it could be.

This song filled the stronghold of a new protection, making it being strong for the next battles that would still come. Her strenght impregnated in such way in Angband's walls, that the same would be felled only in the War of Wrath, when emissaries of the Valar would come to destroy the fortress... but it wouldn't be so soon.

The rock walls resounded, the gold and the metals shined, Mairon's eyes turned on in lamentation and in power, and the baby in her womb reacted and resounded together, moving with more intensity while his mother sang.

Melkor observed her from one of the huge windows of the throne's room. She was gorgeous, blazing, and however that chant was dignified of a farewell requiem.

"Mairon, I will not let you die", thought the vala with himself. "Not while I can do something to avoid it".

And while the pungent and fair voice of the maia resounded, Melkor's tears didn't hesitate to run, he thinking that soon it would be the decisive moment of the birth... of knowing if Mairon would continue being his adored consort and then mother of his child, or if they needed to be definitively separated.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹It was when Fingolfin went to make a big mess in front of Angband and Melkor came out to fight personally against him. I think Sauron, who was way too much more prudent than him, spoke something like this: let it go! And Melkor insisted about going. It was in this occasion he got lame..._

_²As it always occurs in tyranic governments, the people must not have information. If the people would know about many things, lesser servants, who only served moved by fear, could make rebellions and etc. To let the people be "dumb" is one of the forms to domesticate them. Even in the time of the One Ring few knew about the existence of the jewel - probably only the Nazgûl, and the rest knew because of Gandalf and Saruman's studies, but if it would not be for them, the people would never know - and I believe it included the major part of inhabitants of Mordor._

_³It is possible to make small temples/altars, "in time" as we speak, to make a specific ritual. Mairon who was familiar with wizardry and had Melkor as the god of his devotion must do this frequently._

_About the water that comes in the moment of the childbirth: it is when the bag bursts. The water if I am not wrong is the amniotic liquid. I have never had a baby, so I don't know how it is, but I saw when my mother had my younger sister. Yes, this is a lot of water._

_And in the case I didn't put they as knowing about the "bag" neither about "amniotic liquid" because well, they didn't have ultrasonography, anything, I thing they didn't know there was a "bag" envolving the baby._

_This chapter was TENSE. Melkor, if you don't be careful you will turn into a widow._

_Next chapter, the so waited and feared birth._

_Kisses to everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

That final time of the pregnancy was not calm at all. Mairon already didn't sleep at night, anxious, thinking that any time the childbirth would begin and with it the end of his life in Arda. Sometimes she cried and sometimes she stood all night long observing Melkor, who could sleep, because she thought it would be the last time of seeing him. She kissed him on the cheek, on the lips, told him "my love" and didn't want to be apart from him.

At the same time, during the day she went to the building in Dorthonion and gave many orientations to Thuringwethil and other servants to continue her work. They thought it would be necessary because after the birth Mairon would rest a little from the stronghold service in order to take care of the child - but she was doing this because she expected to die.

Until one day that agony was over. Mairon was in the fortress giving some orders as always, when suddenly she felt the water falling, as the midwife told before.

"It has started", she thought.

She ordered some messengers to call the midwife and Melkor, who told he wanted to watch the childbirth in person. She breathed deeply. Would she had done everything right? Given all the instructions to her subordinates? Said enough goodbies to Melkor? Melkor...

She wanted to cry, but she didn't, for she was in front of many others. Hadn't she cried enough? Hadn't she had enough? She served to the vala she loved - and more than this, she married him, she would give him a son... she was loved by him. She lived millenia by his side. Why should she complain? She should be happy because of this. And now die happily.

Comforted by these thoughts, she felt finally less anxious. Less opressed. It was a duty to perform. She felt better now.

When Melkor arrived with the midwife, both were all attention toward her. The vala didn't stop asking how she felt, and strangely Mairon was feeling well. It was so strange. She thought it was odd to feel so well before dying.

But she didn't talk about this. The three and some more assistants went to a room previously prepared to the birth. They put Mairon lied on the bed. Melkor didn't stay away from her neither for a second, holding her hands inside his own.

\- My dear, are you already feeling the contractions?

\- Still not. I mean, yes, but they are very weak.

The midwife told them:

\- In the beginning they are very weak indeed. After, when they become stronger, it will be the time to push. But you can wait, it will still delay a little. I mean, if the birth would be the same as it is for the humans.

Melkor sighed, almost relieved. The birth had already started and nothing tragic was ocurring. Giving attention to such oracles, when it could be only a mistake...! Yes, he was optimistic. He would go out from that room with his wife and son, both well.

Mairon stood a little time more that way, thinking all of that was being very easy... talking to Melkor friendly, almost forgetting about the prevision, thinking it was not so terrible. But soon the harder contractions came. The pain intensified, and the frequency of the contractions too.

At this time the midwife came closer to her and started counseling her.

\- Breathe deep. Yes. Now push harder. Yes, harder. Until the contraction goes away.

They stood like this for some hours. Mairon started sweating, while Melkor cleaned her forehead with a wiper. The midwife and her assistants became greatly surprised, for they didn't expect the Dark Lord to be so kind even with his own wife.

Everything was still calm, all within the conforming. Until the time the contractions became too painful... Mairon felt like if she would be split in half, and didn't know if that would be nomal. The fear of the prevision fell over her, but she didn't say anything for not worry Melkor.

She remained pushing hard, but the tone of her voice betrayed her. She yelled full of pain, and Melkor noticed that.

\- Sweetheart, is it very difficult?

The maia breathed in deep gasps and between one and another he could finally answer:

\- A little...!

The midwife continued giving orders:

\- Push. Breathe and push.

She followed her orientation. But in a determined moment the pain became so hard she grasped Melkor's hands with intensity, trying at least dispersing some energy with this act. Melkor's hand burning pained when she did that, but he didn't take them off. If it would for her to feel better, so she could do that...! It didn't matter.

Some more hours passed like this, in agony and pain. In the intervals between one contraction and another, Mairon already nothing said. Only breathed and tried to prepare for the next contraction session.

So much time passed like this, that the midwife gave a break for her assistants to eat something. More of twelve hours had passed and nothing yet.

Impatient and remembering painfully of Mairon's prevision, Melkor finally decided to interfere.

\- Is it normal?

The midwife hesitated. She was very afraid to answer, for she feared the anger of the Dark Lord.

\- Not much. Most women with this time already have the baby.

\- Why isn't he born?

\- He is simply not coming.

Melkor felt she was telling the truth, that there was nothing else to do unless staying there and waiting the baby to come. But he didn't come, and Mairon... was exhausted. She thought if her body could bare that, if she wouldn't die still in the middle of the birth, before the child be born, and her effort would be in vain. No... at least the child would survive.

It was thinking like this that she pushed even harder, wanting not to save her life anymore, but only to put the baby out of her body, safe and well. The body that fed him for nine months could not be his grave now. Not before being born and giving some happiness to Melkor. The Dark Lord felt the strenght of the maia to fade away. No, it could not be true.

\- Hold on, Mairon... hold on, you will get it!

Already almost not listening to the vala, Mairon only concentrated in havind the child. He held instinctively in Melkor's hands, and the pain of the vala's burnings even didn't bother him anymore. He only wanted to both child and mother could be well.

Some more hours passed this way. One, two, five, ten, fifteen. When they notice, it already passed two days. The midwife was without eating, sleeping, two dark deep circles above her eyes, few times she went out to go to the toilet and drink some water. The assistants were exasperated; the birth was being too long. Melkor's hands were bleeding for being tightly grasped for so long. Mairon wasn't bearing anymore... she was in the limit of her strenght.

When she seemed to succumb, however, the midwife demonstrated a happy look - the first one in many hours.

\- He's coming!

\- What...? - said the vala, barely listening to what the woman had to say, almost in a trance after all that time in that cursed childbirth.

\- Coming. The baby's head is coming out!

\- Yes...?

\- Yes, finally!

Listening to that, Mairon, who was almost fainting, took a little more of her own forces - the last source that she seemed to have, in fact - and pushed one more time. Eventually, the head with dark hair started coming out. And after the head, the little body of the child came for once.

The relieving took the maia's body. Finally, the pain had ceased. And as she knew, she hadn't been split in two.

Melkor didn't know if he looked at the child or if he could give attention to Mairon. First, he looked at the consort's face. She was exhausted, but definitely alive. She didn't die...!

\- Mairon, you survived...!

The dark vala kissed the forehead of the partner, but she didn't react. She was too tired for doing anything.

After that he looked at the child. He was really beautiful, and the women got surprised of seeing a child being born with no dirt, no crying, nothing. Neither the umbilical cord they needed to cut, once that Mairon was maia and didn't eat, the feeding of the baby should have been done in other form that they, mere mortal ones, didn't know or understand.

The baby could not be descripted with words; his eyes blazed like liquid gold, his hair was dark as ebony and his skin was white as ivory. It was more similar to Melkor's skin, once that Mairon had a golden-like one. And the more impressive thing, the baby didn't cry. He stood quiet, only observing all the present ones and already studied them as if he could already understand them. He was the first baby ainu, born, so no one knew what to do with him, what would be the first concerns.

He looked at Melkor and his eyes seemed to tell he didn't want to be in the lap of the women. As if a supernatural connection could bind them, Melkor stood up from Mairon's side and took the child from the women. The baby recognised him as his father, and smiled.

\- He is my son...!

And, taken by emotion like he used to be, the dark vala took the baby and went out of the rooms, There, a small multitude of servants was teeming, for the gossips of the difficult and long birth were spreaded. Seeing all that people there, the vala elevated the child in the air and shouted:

\- My son was born!

A generalized yelling was listened, as well as clapping hands. But as he listened to that, the child started crying.

\- He must be like his mother, who cannot bare a mess. I will take him inside the room!

The comemorations continued in the outside, and Melkor closed the door to muffle the sound. Then, he put the child in Mairon's lap.

\- My dear, hold your son in your arms...

Still exhausted, Mairon took him. Melkor wanted to ask if she finally loved the baby, but he felt it was not the time for that. There would have time after...

The baby, smart as he was, differently from the human ones, took the breast of his mother and started sucking. It was all he needed at that time. Mairon closed her eyes, only wanting to sleep.

The vala then talked to the women, who also were exhausted.

\- And she, my wife? What would we do?

\- She needs to rest. The human women use to have a postpartum period in which she will pass about forty days bleeding. But this birth was with no blood, with no umbilical cord... with nothing of could be normal in a birth. So, we don't know what to do about this. Let her resting.

\- Yes, it seems I need to do this. Listen, you made a good job. I will reward you for that. I still don't know what to give you, but when everything passes, I could rest... I will give you a reward. You brought to the world the most beautiful and formidable child Arda has seen.

They smiled and bowed toward the Dark Lord.

\- Now you can rest - told him - You are Edain, aren't you? You need to eat, sleep, bath, all of this. Go.

With one more bow, they went out of the room - but not so early they would rest, for all the people outside wanted to know all what happened indoors.

All of a sudden Melkor saw himself alone with Mairon and the baby. He went closer to the maia and kissed her on the cheek.

\- You were very strong, my darling.

\- Please... do not stay away from me.

\- I will not stay away.

\- I don't want to die far from you...!

\- Shhhhh, you will not die. The worst part already passed. The birth already occured. See, the baby is wonderful. Look how he likes you...

In fact, the child smiled to Mairon when she looked at the child. The baby loved without a reason... without needing a motivation.

The maia closed her eyes, still exhausted. She didn't know why, but his danger sense still didn't pass completely. Melkor left her and the baby resting and started preparing a bath.

\- My dear, do you think you are in conditions of coming here to bath?

\- Ah, yes... I believe yes. And the child, wouldn't it be better to bath him too?

\- Yes. But what is the best manner to bath a baby?

\- I have no idea.

\- Neither have I.

As soon as the bath was ready, Melkor took Mairon, who brought their son in his arms, helped her to take off the clothing and enter in the bathtub. Then he took the baby from her arms and entered, already naked, in the tub.

It was so strange. Some days before, Mairon still had the child in the womb, and they made everything without him. But now he was born, the caring doubled. Carefully, Melkor took off the mantle which wrapped the child and washed her. He tried to find a position to carry the child without taking him down and bathng him at the same time. It would still take some time for him to be adapted...

Together with the child, the dark vala washed the blood of his own hands, which was spilled because Mairon grasped them in despair when she felt the birth pain. Ironically, who bleeded in the birth was not the mother or the child, but the father.

After that he gave the child to Mairon and bathed himself. While he did it, he noticed that Mairon leaned back in the tub board, still tired, and the baby enjoyed the warmth of the mother's lap to breastfeed. Melkor smiled. Never before he had given attention to those things. He didn't observe mothers or children, but now it was regarding himself, he thought that was beautiful.

After that he bathed the maia, who seemed to be so tired she didn't take any initiative even to be bathed. But Melkor was happy to see her alive. When the birth started being too long, he started thinking perhaps it could be true toward the prevision. No. It was only a difficult birth, but well succeeded.

They went to the bed. Melkor helped them to be dried and to wear new and clean clothing, and the baby was wrapped in a mantle. As the birth was totally without blood, the sheets were clean. The three laid on the bed - the room where they used to sleep was so far, once the fortress was big, and Mairon was not in conditions of walking up and down.

The baby was put on the bed between the mother and the father. He stayed smiling and brestfeeding, looking at both the parents, happy.

\- Mairon... see how he is happy. He knows there is love between us. Do you remember once I asked you if he knew?

\- Oh yes, this is true.

\- I love you, Mairon...

Melkor kissed the consort's mouth and the baby smiled. Mairon smiled back. It delayed so much for Melkor to admit he loved Mairon¹. So much. But now he admitted, that he started trusting again, he loved fully.

It was only then Melkor noticed how much he was tired. There have been two days of distress, but it had passed. Finally it had passed. Finally everything was fine. He closed his eyes and slept by his wife and son's side, eventually feeling a little peace for everything being well.

In the next day, however, he woke up with the baby crying and Mairon calling him.

\- Melkor...!

\- What is it? I am here.

But Mairon didn't seem to listen. She was in a semi-conscious state, trembling, the body burning with something which seemed to be the Edain's fever.

\- Mairon...!

\- Melkor, don't leave me...!

\- I am here with you, I won't leave you!

But Mairon didn't answer. She only trembled and called for Melkor's name without stopping.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹See the fic "Medo de amar" (only in Portuguese). The dark vala took literally millenia and needed many, but many proofs, that Mairon was worthy of his confidence. As in the first times he tried to have relations, he even didn't think and proposed them without even inquiring if they were compatible in his ways of thinking or living (Varda and Arien), and also had already being betrayed by Ungoliant, he decided to choose someone by confidence and not for futile reasons or by emotion/impulse. _

_And with Mairon he chose right... lol!_

_The fic would be finished in this chapter, but I decided to invent some more confusion. Let's see what will be the end!_

_PS: answering to "Guy from Finland": the fate of Morgoth himself won't change - at least until the War of Wrath, neither the elves' fate. I am writing a fic named "O filho da escuridão" (the son of the darkness) where Moriel, the son of Sauron and Melkor, is already adult and the story will be a little diferent from the canon version. Melkor will be cast out in the void but Sauron and Moriel will be well succeeded to bring him back in flesh in a new "fána" in Númenor's temple. _

_OK, huge spoiler now! xD_

_Kisses to everyone!_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Melkor couldn't bellieve. The birth had already passed...! It was no possible that Mairon's life was still in danger!

Seeing the maia really didn't answer him and was in some kind of delirium, the vala ordered the midwife to be called. She was rested, although the dark circles was still under her eyes.

\- In what can I serve you, my lord?

\- My wife is in a delirium state. She calls my name, but when I answer she doesn't notice my presence.

The woman saw what was happening. She noticed the maia was with something very similar to fever.

\- Milk-fever¹ - declared her, with a worried look.

\- How?

\- It's a fever that uses to undertake parturients and newly born children. She has to be bathed and cared, but only her own body will determine if or when she will overcome the illness.

\- But of course she will! After thsat horrible childbirth, it won't be a fever that will take her away! Let's go, do whhat you need to be done for Mairon to come back to herself!

Being like this, they gave her herbal baths, put in her patches for the fever to go away... but as she was ainu, none of the recipes or medicines used in Edain worked on her.

Melkor passed the day in worry, with the son in his arms, while the midwife and their assistants took care of Mairon. The baby remained in silence, observing his father's face. He didn't seem to know the danger his mother was in.

In the end of the day, Melkor liberated the women and stood alone with Mairon and the baby. She was still in the same situation, feverish, calling for himself without noticing Melkor was there all the time.

\- What does she have...? - deliberarted the vala with himself.

At night, he didn't sleep. He hold the baby in his arms and he slept in his lap. The vala still heared Mairon's voice calling him and could do nothing. He even took a nap a little in the morning but he woke up woth the women's presence, who came to the room to try reanimating Mairon once again.

Besides this, they tried to take a little milk out Mairon's breasts and put it in a baby bottle². One of the women gave it to the baby, and he sucked tastefully. The vala observed that and said:

\- Will it not weaken the mother to take off her milk?

\- Ah, no. Her body will produce it anyway, and if it will not be taken off, it can curdle in her breast.

Melkor nothing answered, and remained only to observe the treatment given to Mairon. One more day has passed and no progress. He started being really worried with this, remembering the case of Míriel, in which she simply laid to die after the birth and never returned. The maidens took care of her body, but her soul never returned.

He breathed deeply, remembering the promise he made to her. "I won't let you die", said him. But how not let? What could he do to not let her go? He simply didn't know. He was good to kill, but not to conservate life. Sometimes, he put the baby by the mother's side. He fed in her breasts, smiled to her, as if he didn't know what was happening.

With the time, the fever ceased and the deliria too. But Mairon didn't come back to consciousness. Little by little, it was like his soul was releasing from that place, from his body, from Angband, from Melkor. If the vala was exasperated when the maia called him in dellirium, now he was exasperated because he didn't call anymore.

Such suffering lasted fifteen days. In the end of this period, the women, who still took care of Mairon's body, put the baby to breastfeed and gave milk in a baby bottle for him when they took off the milk from the mom's body, they already started looking at Melkor with fear of being punished in the case the maia would not return from that strange state of unconsciousness. But at the same time they looked at him with pity, for gaining a son but losing the wife in a so short period of time.

The gossips were spread again. Some didn't like Mairon, they thought she had too much attention and preference from Melkor's part, but others would miss him. Thuringwethil was starting to along well with her, as if Mairon was a "godmother" of her, even now she was starting seeing Gothmog³ and took with her some tips of how to please the men. They exchanged confidences, including about sex, laughed... but now everything was going to an end. Suddenly, all the fortress fell very empty, without the orders of Mairon looking for organization every time, without her sorcery which used to impregnate the walls of the place.

Suddenly, everyone noticed that if died that who directed and ordered the power of Melkor, this same power could be disordenated now. Chaotic, as if it was in the beginning of times. Other generals and servants could direct it again, but...

...no one was for him so trustful as Mairon. Both had a very strong partnership, very consolidated in all those years, literal ages, and then it would delay very much for the fortress to be stablished once again.

Such thought took Melkor in despair. He would lose not only the spouse, but also that who gave him a sense of direction. He would lose everything. And the worts part was that if Mairon would go to Mandos, the vala of death would never give Mairon back if him, Melkor, would go there to beg it.

Two tears ran through his face. No... this won't happen!

Going in a sinister way to the maia, with a dark and decided look, he kneeled beside her, in front of the women, and declared finally:

\- If this would not succeed, nothing else will.

He took his spouse's hands and, looking at her closed eyes, directed to her part of his own essence, the so called "clack fire", like he did with Arda. Mairon trembles for a while, and then opened her eyes.

\- Melkor...! Finally you attended my calling!

\- Mairon... don't leave me here!

The vala hugged his wife and both the ainur cried. The women also cried, not imagining the commanders of Angband could have a so great love for each other.

\- I won't leave you... I came back.

\- Where did you come back, my love?

\- After the birth of our child, in the first night in which we slept, my spirit went non voluntarily to the doors of Mandos and his servants wanted to hold me there. They spoke I spent too much of my own energy in my child's birth, and now it was the time for me to leave the service of Melkor and to purify myself; that who knows I would be forgiven.

Her eyes closed in pain. Melkor continued to listed, and then she said:

\- I denied. I said my place was by Melkor's side, for I had sworn allegiance for him in the beggining of the times and left Aule to serve who I loved since I saw in the Ainulindale, rising in courage and might of creating his own music. They then grasped me and wanted me to take bt force. I fought during all this time, calling for you... but you didn't listen to me...!

\- I listened, but I didn't know what to do!

\- And there was not much to do, once you are totally incarnated and neither could direct your spirit to go there to see or save me. Well. For much time I fought like this, until they started to overcome me. I almost succumbed, until a little time ago I felt... a very great strenght came from you. I thank you so much for had given me part of your vital energy. With it, I launched bonds of energy to my "fána" which still was here and I came back. Now they cannot catch me anymore.

\- Oh, Mairon...! Even they giving you a chance of redeem yourself, you preferred to stay with me?

\- I will stay by his side until I exist.

Emotioned, The vala kissed his consort's mouth and the women smiled. The baby also smiled, happy.

\- I will give a party today. For your survivance. For my family. For our love, Mairon. And the midwives edain are also invited, and everyone is invited, and I don't want to know anything else, because tonight no one will sleep in this fortress!

The midwives smiled. Soon many messengers were sent to communicate everyone about the party. This evening, the throne room stayed full of people. Mairon was feeling stronger and rested. She stood with the baby in her lap for almost all the time. Most the present ones were greatly surprisedf with the silence the baby made; most babies cried very much, regardless the race. But a baby ainu was something really exceptional.

Thuringwethil was seen with Gothmog, and Melkor said if they continued like that, soon it would be born a little balrog-bat.

\- I don't even know if I want to marry so soon, even having a child...! - said the bat-woman, who demonstrated only to "have fun" with the other - at least for a while.

\- I also didn't think in marrying, not after everything that passed in my past - said the Dark Lord - but Mairon made me think differently.

Thuringwethil wanted to know from Mairon if the birth was so difficult - in the case she would think about having one. The maia's face turned to be dark in the same time.

\- It was the most difficult thing for I had to pass by. But don't worry. You are maia. If you don't have the son of a vala, it would not be difficult. If you have a son with Gothmog, who is maia like you, you are in equality. What difficulted for me was having the son of a vala, but... here I am.

\- Anyway, the child is beautiful. "Beautiful" is in truth so little to describe him.

\- He is son of Melkor. Melkor was created to be the most magnificent being of Ea. It could not be different.

\- He is your son too, that's why he is so beautiful! - said Melkor, enchanted with the magnificence of the child; he could barely take his eyes off her - You gave him what you have the best, my darling.

Mairon smiled, but he knew many of the qualities he had because of the father. He would be so strong... so powerful... and that's why he needed to be disciplined and directed, for he wouldn't have difficulties like Melkor with the Silmarils or other like this. Mairon certainly would be a disciplined mother.

The next day after the party, Mairon woke up and decided to talk to Melkor what left her preoccupied during almost all the pregnancy.

\- I postponed this moment the most, but now I need to know if I have a "fána" which can still change shape. If I couldn't change, it is because I acquired an inmutable "hroa". And so I will need to be conformed with this...!

\- Well, let's see. The sooner you try, the sooner you see.

Mairon breathed deep. It was difficult, but she needed to know. She concentrated to change into a bat. And for her surprise... she got it. Then into a wolf. She got it too. And after, finally... into a man. After almost eleven months only in the human feminine form. And got it too. He smiled in happiness.

\- I got it...! I still have a "fana"! I can change forms!

\- It's true, my dear. I know... I was missing you as a man...

Said that, Melkor kissed the neck of the maia and after his lips, but before the things could be further, Mairon interrupted him.

\- Hun... please, not now.

Melkor looked at him with a strange glance. It was the second time he denied himself for the vala... but what would be the matter now?

Soon the maia answered.

\- I want to pass a time flying the Thangorodrim as a bat to feel a little liberty. I stood so much time stuck in that woman form... never before I stood so much time under the same form.

\- Ah, yes. Go there. But after this...

\- Oh yes, after... it will be everything you want.

Being like that, Mairon gave him a "bye" kiss, left the baby in his arms and flied away, glad in his bat form. The vala observed him flying, finally free from the pregnancy limitations.

\- It was very difficult for him... - he said to himself. Then, he took the baby and went indoors with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Some days had passed without Mairon coming back. Melkor already foresaw this, once the maia stood much time in only one form. He was himself stuck in a same form for so many centuries, but he didn't have any other option. But Mairon, who had it, deserved to enjoy that liberty, mainly after what succeeded in that complicated birth.

One day, he came back. Completely satisfied in his man form. He cheered his lord happily, as someone announcing the return home.

\- Finally everything is back to normal. But, of course, there is the baby, what changes a little our routine from now on. Talking in him, where is the baby?

Melkor made a gesture in disdain and then declared, as someone who says something very trivial:

\- Ah, I killed him. Too much crying, too many cares, too many boring things. He missed you and didn't leave me alone for a second, so I discarded him. You were right, Mairon. Ainur should not be born, only created. That kid was an anomaly.

The happy and light look that took the maia's face became a frown of terror that neither him nor Melkor could foresee.

\- You are not... talking seriously, are you?

\- Yes, I am. Wasn't you who didn't want to be a mother in the beginning? So. You have there your desire in real.

What came after destabilized Melkor completely; He didn't imagine it could be like this. Mairon started yelling in despair and grasped his temples, throwing himself to the ground - he, who was so rational and usually was not inclined to those demonstrations of despair.

\- You... killed my son! Killed my son, after the horrible effort I had to make him to be born...! Oh, I will never forgive you for this!

Suddenly, Mairon stood up from the ground and slapped the other's face. He was really injured, and his yelling certainly could be listened by other servants.

\- Mairon...!

\- I should have been in Mandos...! I should not be back! I shouldn't!

Melkor looked at that and thought if he didn't go too far. Mairon had almost died recently - perhaps he could even die because of that shock.

\- Mairon, I...

Before he could continue, however, a baby cry was heard from a room near there. Mairon looked up immediatly and looked at Melkor - still wrathful, but now more relieved; but the anger didn't leave him.

\- Your... your, I already told you I hate bad jokes!

The maia this time grasped the vala by his arms and continued offending him, but this time Melkor smiled. He finally got his intent done.

\- You love the child, Mairon...! I knew, I knew you would love him sooner or later!

\- Was only for that you made this joke?! For knowing if I loved him?! It was only to ask me! During the pregnancy I told you, I told you in case you loved the child I would say! It was only to ask! You didn't need to test me, for I always told the truth!

Melkor continued smiling. Mairon left him and was in a hurry toward the child. He took his son in his arms and cuddled him carefully.

\- Poor child... what a crazy father you have! Can anyone make a joke like this?! Oh, my baby...

Melkor smiled.

\- So do you love him? Since when?

\- Since I came back from Mandos. I said I needed a reason to love... and he gave me. He surviced after my coma, he was strong. I like strong people. It was what attracted me to you, and it is what attracts me to my son. He is resistent... I like perseverant people. But I won't be easy with him! He will be ordered and correct! A son of mine won't be a lazybones!

\- Oh... don't be so hard to him!

\- If we don't be, they grow up as looses... but let it be!

The baby was wanting to breastfeed, but "she" was as a man... with no breast then.

\- Hun, he wants to feed... I think I need to transform into woman again. Take him here.

Melkor took him in his arms while Mairon took again his woman form. Soon, the baby was already sucking.

\- What was he fed with while by absence?

\- With milk of female warg.

\- Ah, very good...! He will grow up strong.

The vala was happy. He kissed the maia's face and caressed his hair. But when he got closer, the baby pulled his hair.

\- OUCH! Isn't it true he had inherited my strenght?

Mairou laughed.

\- Yes...! He wants to feed in peace.

\- Feed in peace?! And I cannot even be near you?

\- Ah, you can. But it seems he doesn't want... you see? I was jealous of you with the baby, and now who is jealous of me with him is you!

Melkor remained a little time with a frown in his face. But then he felt something very kind inside himself. Finally he had a family. For so long Mairon was his lover, but only now he felt such sense of union and love.

Being taken by this feeling, he kissed Mairon in the mouth, and was corresponded with good will. But then the vala felt his hair beig pulled tightly again.

\- OUCH! Every time I am going to kiss you will this kid do this?!

Mairon laughed loudly.

\- Be patient. He needs me now. Soon he will be used to you too.

\- Yes... this is true. A son will be an exercise of patience for me...!

Being like this, Mairon and Melkor smiled and noticed the way they had in front of themselves, to create that baby who would be, in the future, even they didn't know, the key to bring the dark vala again from the Void to the Dagor Dagorath.

_THE END_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Milk-fever is an illness that in ancient times killed many mothers and newly born ones, but couldn't be the same that affected Mairon because he was an ainu - and this fever is occasionated by baccilum, which I imagine didn't affect anur. Anyway the midwife used the term she was used to._

_What occured id that Mairon became exhausted by the energy spent with the birt - and as Míriel, almost departed from Arda. But Míriel wanted to go away - Mairon didn't want, and this was decisive for her to come back to Angband - Of course, besides the little help of Melkor._

_²I don't kno what kind of baby bottle could be on Middle Earth... there was no plastic, rs. But some recipient to take the milk they should use._

_³Smartie Thury, took the chief of balrogs. In the beginning Mairon suggested her to be with Draugluin,but he was dead by Huan... so she had to search for another._

_And the midwives shipped Sauron and Melkor! xDD_

_I didn't speak the name of the child in the fic, because they hadn't decided what name to give, but he will be called Moriel._

_One more fic finished. I am writing a continuation to this fic in Portuguese - named "O filho da escuridão", the son of darkness - but I won't translate it into English, this is not my first language, I have a tough work, I don't express as well as in Portuguese -and no one comments. Too many views, this is the second fic with most views I have - but almost no comments. Sorry, I am having no return and I am only going to write in Portuguese now._

_Even so, kisses to all that read this till the end._


End file.
